Irreal
by AMgreq
Summary: Craig se acaba de mudar a South Park, y en su primer día conoce a un chico que le roba toda su atención. Lo que empezó siendo una amistad por curiosidad se transforma en una inquietante relación amorosa. Donde ambos luchan contra sus heridas del pasado y crean nuevas en medio de toda una guerra. CREEK
1. La familia también te puede lastimar

**Irreal.**

 **Fanfic con temáticas pesadas, cómo pueden ser problemas familiares, relaciones tóxicas y depresión, sin ánimos de ofender a nadie.**

 **Advertencia: Esta historia es irreal y grosera, los personajes son pobres imitaciones, y debido a su contenido nadie la debe ver.**

 **-Suena intro-**

\--

El único sonido que llenaba el lugar era el constante repiqueteo del reloj que marcaba los segundos. Habían sonado demasiados que podía decir que llevaba cerca de una hora sentado solo en la habitación.

Se empezaba a dormir de lo aburrido que era esperar a su madre salir de aquella sala junto al hombre elegante, tanto que comenzó a cabecear sintiendo los párpados pesados.

Pero prefería eso, era mucho mejor que cubrirse los oídos por las noches sin poder pegar los ojos aunque el sueño lo este devorando.

Aunque a pesar de todo, en ese momento no quería caer dormido.

Su madre estaba llorando y tomó a Craig del brazo para llevarlo a donde se encontraba ahora. Hizo unas cuantas llamadas y ahora se encuentra en esta situación, deseando que pronto saliera para poder ir a casa y jugar con Stripes.

El chillido de la puerta y las voces del hombre y su madre le devolvieron la conciencia. Con un salto fue hacia su madre y esta le tomó la mano.

—Qué buen chico—, dijo el hombre ya mayor—. Apuesto que es todo un caballerito.

Laura rio con un movimiento de hombros mientras acariciaba los cabellos oscuros de su hijo.

—Es un gran niño, sé que no me decepcionará en el futuro. —Laura suspiró—. Es el único hombre que nunca lo hará.

Craig miró el suelo sin saber que hacer, uniendo sus manos con los dedos.

Odiaba escuchar tan triste a su mamá.

—Mañana a la misma hora. Estamos en la recta final.

Dijo el ya anciano hombre extendiendo su mano como despedida, Laura la tomó.

—Muchas gracias por todo.

Entonces tomó nuevamente la mano de su hijo y fue con el hacia la salida, permitiendo que esta vez se sentará en el asiento del copiloto.

Eso no podía hacerlo más feliz.

Laura comenzó a conducir y el pequeño Craig se encontraba observando la vista que la gran ventana delantera le regalaba, asombrándose de su nuevo descubrimiento, cada vez que una luz se pone roja, todos los autos se detienen.

Su felicidad era tan visible, que Laura lo miró de reojo con media sonrisa y entabló una pequeña platica con él.

—¿Cómo estuvo la escuela cariño?

—Estuvo bien, hoy en el recreo jugué con la pelota junto a Stan, Token y Kenny— contó levantando la voz emocionado—, todo estaba bien hasta que Cartman llegó y empezó a gritar sobre el riesgo de jugar con negros.

—Eso suena como algo desconsiderado —Le contestó.

—¡Lo es! Dijo que los negros roban y escuchan música de mal gusto, pero Token nunca me ha hecho nada malo. —Craig quedó callado por unos segundos cuando el semáforo se volvió verde—. Siempre dice cosas extrañas. La última vez empezó a pelear con Kyle diciéndole que era una basura judía.

Laura le dejó de prestar atención sin darse cuenta.

Estaba más concentrada en el tráfico que en la plática animada de su hijo.

—...Y jugamos a los ninjas, yo peleé contra Stan, fue muy divertido.

—Cariño, ¿Quieres ir por algo de comer? —Le interrumpió.

Los ojos del niño se iluminaron al escucharla. Si había algo que lo emocionaba de sobremanera era comer con su familia, fuera de casa y todo conflicto que había dentro.

Afuera era distinto. Nunca peleaban o levantaban la voz, sus padres parecían una linda pareja cuando estaban rodeados de personas.

Se sentía seguro afuera, mucho más que en casa encerrado.

—¿Comeremos afuera? —Preguntó emocionado, Laura asintió—. Quiero comer pizza.

—Buena opción—. Dijo seguido de una risa.

—¡Papá se pondrá feliz cuando le digamos!

La sonrisa de su mamá decayó al escuchar a su hijo tan animado, no quería desilusionarlo de algo tan inocente como pensar que comerían todos juntos en una pizzería. Pero su hijo se estaba creciendo, ya tenía 7 años, debía empezar a enfrentar cosas tan pequeñas como esas.

—Craig, solo comeremos tú y yo. Sin papá. —Le explicó—, tengo que hablarte de algo importante.

Por un momento, sus ánimos decayeron por los suelos, pero mantuvo firme su postura para no herir a su madre con su comportamiento, así que asintió frenético y clavó su mirada al frente solo viendo como los autos se movían. No tardaron tanto en llegar, debido a que Laura se detuvo en el primer restaurante que se cruzó en su camino. Estacionó con prisa y Craig la siguió cuando ella bajó del auto. Se veía apurada, aunque eso ya era normal para el pequeño que la seguía con dificultad.

Ambos tomaron asiento uno en frente del otro y el mesero no tardo en llegar con el menú a su mesa. Como siempre, a Craig no le permitieron ver todo lo que había, su madre decidió por él que iba a comer una pizza de pepperoni.

No había problema, Craig amaba el pepperoni.

Su madre jugaba con las manos con notorio nerviosismo. Eso nunca lo había visto en ella, pero si en su padre; después de que ambos discutían y su madre se iba de la casa por el resto de la noche, entonces su padre Thomas no dejaba de dar vueltas por la cocina y jugar con las manos cualquier objeto que encontrara.

—Hijo, tengo que hablarte de algo muy importante...

El cerró los ojos teniendo una idea de lo que diría, no estaba preparado para esto.

Negó con la cabeza en desesperación por no continuar con la plática y corrió hacia los juegos de niños con los que contaba el restaurante, su madre se levantó de la mesa al verlo correr.

—¡Craig! ¡Esto es importante!

—¡No quiero! —Gritó, se subió al juego y se dedicó a mirarla desde lo alto. Ella suspiró ante su comportamiento y su tono de voz se oscureció.

—Baja de una vez o no vuelvo a traerte a comer de nuevo.

El azabache infló sus mejillas con enojo por la amenaza de su madre. Quiso hacer pataletas, pero ella le decía que debía ser una persona madura, así que se contuvo y bajó derrotado. Laura solo estaba cruzada de brazos y esperó que su hijo caminara hacia ella, al final lo tomó con brusquedad del brazo y lo arrastró de vuelta a la mesa, ignorando los quejidos de su hijo.

Esta vez que habló, no se contuvo con sus comentarios, solo sentó a su hijo frente a ella y habló con el mismo tono que usaba cada vez que tenía un desacuerdo con su padre fuera de casa. Era calmado, pero si la conocías, sabías que se estaba conteniendo de lanzar una bofetada.

—Craig, papá y yo ya no viviremos juntos, ¿Entiendes?

Craig que se encontraba mirando la mesa, asintió.

—Entonces, el abogado me pidió que te pregunte si quisieras vivir conmigo y no con papá.

Ahora él levantó la vista.

—Yo no quiero decidir entre ustedes dos, los quiero a ambos conmigo.

—No—. Interrumpió—Solo puede vivir conmigo o con él. Decídete

—No quiero decidir.

—Tienes que hacerlo Craig. Recuerda que eres una persona madura, debes tomar una desición.

—No puedo—, lloriqueó agachando la mirada. Laura solo apretó con su mano la frente.

—¿Cómo te lo explico, Craig? —dijo distante—. Tu papá es alguien explosivo, siempre grita, lo has escuchado. Es obvio que si vives con él también te gritará.

Él bajó la cabeza entendiendo su punto. Craig era su hijo, ella su madre. Lo trajo al mundo y no quería separase de él. Aunque le doliera, tenía que elegirla a ella sobre su papá, así se arreglarían las cosas.

Thomas y Laura ya no discutirían por las noches si se separaban.

El pequeño clavo las uñas en sus palmas, haciendo que la piel alrededor se tornara blanca. Levantó la cabeza con timidez, y sin siquiera mirarla, habló.

—Me quedaré a vivir contigo, mamá.

Laura sintió soltando aire después de escucharlo. Se sentía aliviada que su hijo se quisiera quedar con ella. Eso le daba ventaja de quedarse con la custodia de su único hijo.

Cuando llegaran a casa los tres, ella se iba a burlar de la derrota de su marido.

 _De su inútil y estúpido marido._

\--

La noche cayó exactamente igual que siempre, los gritos llenaron su habitación. Insultos, ofensas y maldiciones saliendo de ambas partes. Giró sobre su cama buscando una posición más reservada cubriendo con la almohada sus oídos. Lastimosamente eso no evitaba que los gritos chocarán por las paredes de y habitación.

Fue tan rápido y duro, el portazo le indicó que su madre se había vuelto a ir, –y justo como ella le enseñó la última vez que Craig salió de su habitación– esta vez, él se encerró y le puso seguro a la puerta. Corrió de nuevo a su cama y se echó en posición fetal.

Pudo escuchar a través de las paredes los pesados pies de su padre caminar de un lado a otro acompañados de su respiración, que con el paso del tiempo se iba tranquilizando.

Craig siguió el sonido de sus pisadas, que se detuvieron justo en su puerta, el niño podía asegurarlo por la sombra de sus grandes pies por la parte de abajo.

Después tocaron con suavidad.

—¿Craig, puedo pasar?

Al principio no quiso contestarle. Su mamá le dijo que no le hablara si ella no estaba presente, pero la voz de su papá sonó tan vulnerable, que desobedeció y se acercó a la puerta.

—Sé que Laura te prohibió hablar conmigo...

Las manos de Craig comenzaron a temblar.

—Solo quería decirte que te amo hijo. Y si decides quedarte a vivir con mamá lo voy a entender, pero quiero escucharlo de ti.

En ese momento sintió que un nudo le tapó la garganta, sus manos no dejaban de temblar, y con mucha pena, le contestó.

—Eres alguien explosivo, siempre gritas, te he escuchado. Si me quedo a vivir contigo me vas a gritar—. No tuvo respuesta de parte de su papá, así que siguió hablando—, me voy a quedar con mamá, mañana hablaremos con el abogado.

—¿Laura te dijo eso? —Esta vez Craig fue quien no respondió—. Lo siento mucho.

Después escuchó los pasos de su padre alejarse rápido de su puerta, y no volvió a pasar por ahí el resto de la noche.

Ni en la mañana lo volvió a escuchar, tal vez haya sido porque se quedó dormido, no sabía la respuesta, solo que la voz de su madre lo levantó cuando ella le pidió que abriera la puerta.

Craig obedeció, su mamá paso y cerró la puerta detrás suyo para ponerse a llorar frente a su hijo.

Craig corrió a abrazarla cuando la escuchó, su corazón se rompió cuando vio su rostro rojo por el llanto, estaba cansado de ver a su madre llorar.

Si podía hacer que deje de hacerlo alejándose de su padre, no iba a dudarlo ni un segundo más. Al fin lo había decidido, se quedaría a vivir con su mamá.

El resto del día fue igual que el anterior, se quedó en la recepción esperando que su mamá termine de hablar con el señor mayor de edad, tuvo sueño y se resistió a él, por último vio salir a su madre, pero esta vez le pidió que entrara junto con ella a la oficina.

Cuando pasó, observó la oficina más impresionante que hubiese visto en su vida: amplia, brillante y ordenada.

Caminó hasta la silla que estaba vacía junto a su madre y miró intimidado al vejestorio que estaba en frente, quien le sonreía con sus grandes dientes y hablaba con su gruesa voz.

—Craig—, le llamo—. ¿Tu mamá te hablo sobre querer tu custodia?

El azabache miró confundido a su mamá que le asentía con la cabeza.

—S-si—, contestó por orden de su madre.

—Entonces decidiste quedarte con tu mamá, ¿No es así?

—¡Ah, si!

—Bien, saber eso ayudará mucho a tu mamá a quedarse contigo.

Craig asintió aliviado por saberlo, pero una parte de él se sentía mal por su papá, en especial después de lo que hablaron ayer a través de su puerta.

«Sabes que te amo, hijo»

El pelinegro sacudió con fuerza su cabeza para sacar esa idea de su cabeza. No podía arrepentirse ahora.

La felicidad de su madre, dependía de él.

Y no pensaba defraudarla.

 **Un tipo prólogo de una historia que estoy escribiendo. No sé cuando vuelva a publicar otra parte, pero espero que les guste uwú**


	2. Tus pensamientos te pueden lastimar

**Irreal.**

 **Fanfic** **con temáticas pesadas, cómo pueden ser problemas familiares, relaciones tóxicas y depresión, sin ánimos de ofender a nadie.**

 **Advertencia** **: Esta historia es irreal y grosera, los personajes son pobres imitaciones, y debido a su contenido nadie la debe ver.**

 **Después** **de un mes de sufrimiento, al fin he vuelto bebeces.**

 **-Suena** **intro-**

¿Que debía hacer para que las cosas me salieran bien aunque sea una sola vez en mi jodida vida? Desde joven las cosas han sido tan mal, como si un torbellino hubiese arrasado con la felicidad de mis primeros ocho años de vida. En la actualidad voy de un lugar a otro, sin poder establecerme en lo horarios de las clases o adaptarme al clima de cada zona que conozco debido a los trabajos que mi madre pierde y obtiene. Veo los problemas que suceden en mi casa sin poder solucionar uno solo, mi madre cada vez va agotándose; y nuestra familia recibió una herida que la marcaría para siempre desde del nacimiento de Tricia.

Sumemos también mi pésima relación con mi padre después de haber vivido con él por cinco años, todo por el ataque de ansiedad que sufrió mi mamá en ese tiempo por el que perdió nuestra custodia hasta estabilizarse.

Esta vez, ella consiguió trabajo en un pueblo de Colorado. Un pequeño, horrible y aburrido pueblo en medio de la nada.

Eran de los pocos lugares en los que deseaba no durar por mucho tiempo. Incluso el camino por la ventana del auto era fatídico. La música en la radio era espantosa y la respiración de Tricia al dormir era molesta.

—¿Ya casi llegamos? —pregunté.

—Ya casi.

Contestó. Lo único que hice fue cerrar los ojos para no girarlos en una mueca, mi mamá nunca se percataba de eso que hacía, y eso era perfecto para mi. Si me ponía a pensar en todo el proceso que seguía para acomodarnos en la nueva casa, la nueva escuela y a las nuevas personas, mi estómago se revolvía con violencia.

No estoy listo para un cambio. Nunca lo he estado.

—¿Cuánto tardaremos aquí? —Pregunté sonando más grosero de lo que esperaba.

—No lo sé Craig, ojalá este empleo me duré más que los anteriores-, esta vez sí giré los ojos—. Quiero un empleo fijo, no más contratos. ¿No te gustaría quedarte en un solo lugar al fin?

—Si. Pero no en un pueblo como este. ¿No puede ser en otro lugar? ¿Como en Los Ángeles o Nueva York?

—Craig—, me reprendió-No discutiremos esto en el auto.

No dije nada más, no era como si deseara continuar una plática con ella, siempre que empezamos a discutir soy yo el que termina perdiendo. Devolví mi vista hacia la carretera y las casas comenzaron a aparecer conforme el auto avanzaba.

No, no era posible que aquí viviría por un tiempo. Con solo ver las casas y las personas que transcurren la calle me molesta.

Justo había logrado adaptarme a la monstruosa Detroit, y me hallo ahora en un lugar helado y sin gracia.

No tardó más tiempo en que llegaramos a la casa nueva y los tres bajamos completamente agotados por el largo viaje desde el aeropuerto más cercano.

Entramos a la casa, apenas amueblada gracias a lo organizada que es mi madre. Las demás cosas deberían llegar esta semana que transcurre, por lo que sin saber que hacer, decido buscar algo que sea interesante en este pueblo fantasma.

—Voy de salida —digo.

Tricia voltea rápidamente a verme y toma su abrigo que arrojó recientemente sobre el sofá.

—Yo te acompaño.

Sin querer, una mueca se escapó de mis labios.

—Llevarás a tu hermanita a donde sea que vayan, y los quiero aquí antes de que anochezca.

Asentí por obligación, pero apenas estuve fuera de su vista, mis ojos giraron solos por mi esclerótica. Así comencé a caminar sin un rumbo fijo acompañado por la pequeña pelirroja que apenas podía ver como humana.

Mis ojos escaneaban las casas del lugar y entre ellas resaltaba una cafetería bastante hogareña.

—Oye, ¿Quieres algo de beber? —Pregunté sin despegar mis ojos del local.

Ella frunció los labios—, no en realidad.

—No importa, yo sí quiero algo—. Comencé a caminar hacia el lugar, importandome poco si Tricia se quedaba atrás..

—Oye idiota, espérame, caminas demasiado rápido.

Abrí las puertas del lugar y comprobé que estaba justo como lo imaginé, vacío. A excepción de un rubio que limpiaba las mesas a unos metros de nosotros. Era bajo de estatura, y tenía el cabello agarrado con algunos prendedores de colores.

Miré su ropa, arrugada y holgada. En Detroit, ¿quiénes se vestían así? Por supuesto, solo los vagabundos y los hippies. Y me inclinaba más por la segunda opción después de ver tan enredada y larga su cabellera.

Cuando terminó de limpiar la mesa y giró hacia donde estábamos, el rubio dio un brinco y tal como sus ojos nos vieron, se pegaron al suelo.

—¿Q-qué van a llevar? —Preguntó en un susurro.

Su caminata tan nerviosa parecía eterna cuando se aproximaba al mostrador, posó sus dedos por lo largo y dejó caer sus manos a sus costados.

—Un americano, y...—Miré a Tricia.

—Un frappe de moka.

El rubio le sonrió a mi hermana con ternura y se alejó para hacer ambos pedidos.

—Dijiste que no querías nada —Susurré.

—Como sea, estabas invitando y eso pasa cada mil años.

—¿Quién te dijo que iba a pagarlo?

Un golpe en el brazo fue la respuesta.

—Un americano y un frappe de moka—. Murmuró dejando las bebidas frente a nosotros.

Me dispuse a buscar en el bolsillo de mi pantalón el dinero y lo elevé a la altura de la mesa.

El chico estiró su mano temblorosa hacia mi, callosa y llena de curitas. Se veía muy maltratada como para solo atender una cafetería, entonces me centré en verlo con más detenimiento. Las grandes ojeras debajo de sus ojos, sus cicatrices que recorrían sus brazos, su nariz tan roja por tanto sobarla. Esas no eran señales de alguien estable, pareciera que se drogó antes de entrar a su turno de trabajo. Bajé la vista a mi mano que sostenía con firmeza los billetes, esto sería rápido.

Solté el billete, el rubio intentó tomarlo con torpeza, y el billete cayó al mostrador. No dije nada, tome mi café y me dirigí a la salida del lugar.

—Lo siento—. Se disculpó mi hermana por mi, entonces salió detrás de mí.

—Eso fue grosero, —me reprendió—, deberías disculparte con él.

Yo negué con la cabeza, destapando mi vaso de café y revisando que no tuviera nada extraño.

—Parecía un drogadicto. No confío en esta cosa que sirvió.

Acerqué mi nariz buscando algún olor, mi cara se volvió una mueca y arrojé la bebida al suelo. Me gané la mirada enojada de Tricia que parecía no creer lo que acaba de suceder, pero tampoco dijo nada, solo continuó avanzando a mi lado.

Me di cuenta que las bebidas de este pueblo son igual de malas, miré dentro del local del que recién salía y observé cómo el chico rubio me miraba con enojo.

Él vio como tiré su café al suelo.

\--

Las cosas se fueron acomodando solas. Mi inscripción al último año de preparatoria, los muebles en la casa y mis conflictos familiares.

Algo que iba a aceptar sobre este lugar, era la tranquilidad que susurraba. El sonido de los vehículos era casi nulo, máquinas ruidosas o anuncios audibles nunca estaban presentes. No existían en South Park.

Tricia recogía su cabello en dos colas, como siempre lo hacía, estaba hablándome de algo que no terminaba de entender por falta de atención. Cuando nuestra madre nos llamó por el desayuno supe que lo molesto apenas empezaba. Bajé junto a la niña y nos sentamos en la mesa los tres. Por más extraño que pareciera, ella nos estaba dando consejos por ser nuestro primer día en una nueva escuela, como si fuera la primera vez que nos pasa esto. Tragué duro. Nos dijo que no seamos tan rudos con la gente de aquí, ellos no están acostumbrados a gente de ciudad. Empecé mal en este diminuto pueblo, recordé al chico de la cafetería, se veía de mi edad, tal vez yendo a la misma escuela que yo. ¿Y qué si el les decía algo a los demás al verme? Podría decirles que soy un maldito tanto como quisiera, pero procuraría que eso no arruinara mi último año en la preparatoria.

Así que caminé con Tricia por las calles, la deje en la primaria y seguí recto sin voltear a verla.

Era un lugar pequeño, pero habían varios jóvenes de mi edad, los suficientes para llenar un salón de clases. La escuela era diminuta comparada con otras a las que había asistido, en este caso encontrar mi salón fue tarea fácil. Ocupé el primer asiento vacío que hallé, recibí miradas curiosas de quienes me rodeaban, ahí me di cuenta que no terminaba de encajar. Los demás susurraban como: "Niño de ciudad", "Completamente misterioso". Mi día se terminó de joder cuando, por la puerta, se asomó el chico del café.

Lo vi, me vio. Las miradas se desviaron un segundo después.

Un jadeo de su parte, cruzó a lado de mi y siguió avanzando, sin voltear a verme. En cambio, yo no dejé de seguirlo con la vista, él se sentó y me vio con temor solo para agachar la mirada al darse cuenta que yo estaba observándolo aún.

—Hey, —llamó un chico, haciendo que volteara y despegara los ojos del rubio detrás. —Me llamo Clyde, ¿y tú?

—Craig.

—¿De dónde vienes? —Siguió preguntando.

—Detroit, recientemente. Voy de un lado a otro.

—Eso queda lejos, qué locura.

La plática siguió, incluso me presentó a otros chicos y chicas, todos alucinados al escuchar respecto a mi. Pero aunque me rodearan y hablaran, el chico rubio detrás de mi no se acercó. Me miraba desde lejos, como si analizará la situación, tal vez enojado o frustrado.

Supongo que a nadie le gusta que arrojen a la basura algo que hizo frente sus narices.

Pasé mi lengua por los dientes en un intento de mantener la calma.

Cuando al fin la gente se fue alejando, me quedé solo con el castaño que me hablo desde un inicio, estaba distraído con el celular, lo cual me dejaba en la deriva de ponerme a pensar de más.

—¿Y ese chico?—, pregunto al fin. Clyde giró a ver hacia donde señalé con la cabeza.

—Oh, Tweek Tweak. No es alguien muy platicador...

El castaño sonrió con la boca cerrada. Espere que dijera algo más, pero eso no sucedió.

—¿Siempre es así?

—Ah, si. Es un poco extraño.

—No un poco—. Clyde soltó una corta risa por lo que dije.

—Se ve calmado pero han sonado cosas, tú sabes, chismes.

Me acerqué a él para volver más privada la plática, Clyde hizo lo mismo.

—¿Cosas sobre ser un psicópata o algo así?

—Cosas sobre su comportamiento, no creo que sea un asesino o algo por el estilo. Una vez tuvo una discusión muy fuerte con el profesor Garrison, llegó completamente fuera de sí, gritó y arrojó cosas. Terminó suspendido por una semana, cuando volvió parecía ser el mismo chico callado de siempre. Dicen que tiene personalidades múltiples, se ha comportado de maneras diferentes en muchas ocasiones.

—¿Las heridas en sus brazos? ¿Se las hizo en su trabajo?

—No, él se corta a veces. Lo ha hecho un par de veces en el baño de la escuela. Eso dicen, yo nunca lo he visto. No son más que rumores, ¿Sabes?

Giré a verlo, tenía la mirada clavada a su pupitre. No hablaba con nadie, tal como dijo Clyde, se veía como alguien con problemas mentales. Después de escuchar al castaño, en mis ojos desapareció la figura de un chico tranquilo y se volvió en una de un chico excéntrico.

Tweek levantó la mirada, mi corazón se detuvo cuando sus ojos se centraron en los míos y no hacía nada par apartarlos. Separé la mirada.

—Tal vez todo eso sea cierto —digo.

Clyde se dio cuenta de todo, pues movió su torso para ver al chico detrás mío, y endureció la mirada, la quitó y me miró, ahora sonriente.

Lo había hecho para intimidar al rubio. Voltee a ver, Tweek ya no me veía.

Le agradecí a Clyde con los pensamientos.

El chico detrás de mí era un psicópata, estaba seguro de eso.

Las clases comenzaron, el maestro entró y comenzó a explicar cosas variadas desde biología hasta sexualidad. Entregó unas hojas a unos cuantos estudiantes y después anunció.

—Formaré binas conforme sus apellidos, que se formen tan pronto los mencione.

Vi como todos cumplían sus órdenes. Giré a ver a Clyde.

—¿Qué letra lleva tu apellido? —pregunté.

—Con D.

—¿Quien se apellida con T o cercano?

Clyde giró a ver alrededor.

—Wendy es Testaburguer— me dijo señalandola con la cabeza. Lo seguí.

—¿Es amable?

—Si, la mayor parte del tiempo.

Suspiré. No había mejor inicio de clases que formar equipo con una chica linda, además de que transmitía un aura responsable.

El maestro siguió hablando.

—Barbara Stevens y Wendy Testaburger—. Ambas chicas se miraron con sonrisas y corrieron las sillas.

Giré a ver hacia ambas, se suponía que Wendy sería mi compañera.

—Craig Tucker y... —Voltee hacia el maestro, con un malestar en el estómago, pasé la vista por todo el salón, y entonces estaba ahí, detrás y mirándome. —Tweek Tweak.

Entonces entendí porque no quitaba sus ojos de mi. El lo sabía, sabía que formaría equipo con el nuevo.

Moví la silla hacia donde estaba, endurecí el rostro y me senté frente a él.

—No sé que te traes, pero deja de mirarme.

—Ya sabía que eres un maleducado—. Contestó con simpleza y dejando de verme—, ¿no te enseñaron modales en casa?

—¿Qué?

—Creo que ya conoces mi nombre. Soy Tweek, tal vez ya te hablaron de mi.

Tweek miró por un corto periodo a Clyde y volvió a centrar su mirada en la libreta frente a él.

¿Qué se decía cuando te restregaban acusaciones verdaderas en la cara? Me rasque la nuca sin saber que decir, por lo que tome la hoja en la mesa y comencé a leerla.

—Acabemos pronto con esto.

Tweek no encajaba con lo que me dijeron, supuestamente era callado y tímido, no debía hablarme en ese tono y no debería mantener una postura tan digna con tantos rumores circulando en su nombre. Se estaba haciendo el duro conmigo, intentaba darme otra imagen de la que todos conocían.

Pensamientos de odio cruzaron por mi mente, ¿Y que si me odia?

—Tu hermana no se parece a ti.

—¿Qué sabes tú?

—Ella ha ido a la cafetería un par de veces, parece una niña buena.

Esto me molesta.

—Puede ser todo, menos buena.

Tweek se mantuvo callado con lo que dije, solo escribió en su libreta lo que el maestro anotó en la pizarra. Hicimos las tareas en silencio, sin dirigirnos palabras otra vez, hasta que la campana anunció el final de la hora y el maestro se giró hacia nosotros.

—Mañana me lo entregarán listo a primera hora.

Entonces salió, me llevé la mano a la cara en frustración. Eso significaba verme con Tweek fuera de la escuela.

—¿Cómo lo haremos?—, preguntó.

—En tu casa, no podemos en la mía —, dije nervioso. No quería que Tricia y él se encontraran. No quería que supiera mi domicilio.

Así que con esa única opción, le dije que lo vería en su cafetería en la tarde y salí del salón junto a Clyde que me esperaba en la puerta.

Mi primer día de clases salió como una mierda. Como solía salirme todo desde que cumplí los 8 años. No sabía si culpar a la vida por ser tan mala, o culpar a mis padres por volverla así de mala.

¿Que debía hacer para que las cosas me salieran bien aunque sea una sola vez en mi jodida vida?


	3. Lo diferente te puede lastimar

Irreal

 **Lo** **diferente te puede lastimar.**

Nunca antes había sido tan complicado llegar a la hora de salida. Era frustrante tener que ir a hacer trabajos en el primer día de clases, aún más cuando se tenía que hacer con una compañía que no deseabas, en este caso, aquel chico Tweek.

Si hubiese sido por mí, simplemente lo hacía solo, pero aquel rubio no aceptó mi oferta. Ese raro me quiere torturar, busca molestarme como venganza de lo sucedido, esa fue mi conclusión, pues de él, yo esperaba todo.

A diferencia de él, Clyde ha sido grandioso, es alguien sencillo y gracioso, con gran facilidad de sacar conversaciones y crear ambientes, siempre estaba con alguien, sea hombre o mujer, y todos a su alrededor normalmente sonreían, supuse que se trataba de aquellos que nacieron para brillar. Era incluso, asombrosa la forma en la que convivía con cualquiera, incluso con Jimmy, que tenía problemas para caminar y que tartamudeaba. Todos eran sus amigos, excepto una persona.

Y ese era Tweek. Tampoco me animé a preguntar el por qué. No era algo que un chico recién llegado esté interesado en saber.

—Entonces estás atascado con Tweek —dijo.

Yo rasqué mi cabeza mientras le daba una sonrisa, solo afirmé para contestarle, y él soltó una risa disimulada con mi respuesta.

—No tengo muy buena suerte —comenté.

— ¡Para nada! Pero está bien, mientras estés en un lugar público no habrá problemas, ¿no crees?

La chica rubia que estaba a su lado se rio cubriendo la boca y, sin soltar el agarre que tenía en el castaño, inclinó un poco su cuerpo hacia mí para hablarme.

—Te recomiendo tener un lápiz a mano siempre... ya sabes, para defenderte si te ataca.

Los otros chicos a su lado comenzaron a reírse con su comentario, la sonrisa que dio después de eso fue una llena de orgullo. Por supuesto que sonreí para encajar en el ambiente, aunque su comentario me pareció de lo más estúpido que he escuchado en la vida, para empezar, no es como si pudiera hacerme daño cuando soy más grande de tamaño. Nadie pareció razonar lo que dijo, por lo que dejé pasarlo, pero la chica de cabellos largos y negros que estaba a unas sillas de mí no lo hizo, además, dirigió sus palabras a la chica de rizos en tono de reclamo por lo que hizo.

—Él no es una bestia, Bebe. No es como si hubiese atacado a alguien antes, incluso es algo amable.

—Wendy, por favor ya. —El chico de nombre Stan le tomó el brazo con suavidad cuando le habló —Solo has tratado con él una vez, no lo conoces.

Ella negó mirándolo a la cara, se arrebató del agarre y no volvió a comentar en el resto de la plática. Tampoco, nadie le volvió a prestar atención, incluso algunos la miraban con el ceño fruncido disimuladamente.

Cuando llegó al final el día escolar, guardé mis pertenencias para salir lo más pronto del salón y escapar del fenómeno rubio, pero antes de lograrlo él caminó hacia mí y sin mirarme a la cara, dijo:

—Vayamos de una vez para acabar con la tarea, ¿te parece bien?

Quise negar. Miré por los alrededores en busca de ayuda, pero las personas parecían ignorar lo que me estaba sucediendo, ninguno me miró en ningún momento, ni siquiera cuando me quedaba con la mirada clavada en ellos. No me quedó más opción que aceptar y seguirlo.

Su cafetería quedaba algo lejos, fue molesto caminar a su lado hasta llegar. Una vez estuvimos en frente de la entrada, él no se movió más, solo se quedó con la vista clavada en la puerta, sin moverse ni parpadear.

Mis ojos giraron con cautela hacia su dirección, sin saber que decirle o preguntarle, me fue más fácil tomar la iniciativa de abrir la puerta.

Pero tan pronto toqué la manija, su mano apartó a la mía, lejos.

Y por primera vez en el día, me miró a la cara.

—Creo que será mejor ir a otra parte.

— ¿Qué? Debes bromear conmigo, ¡¿Después de todo lo que caminamos me vienes a decir esto?! ¡Pudiste haber dicho antes que no querías venir aquí en primer lugar! —Tweek apartó la mirada de la mía, eso solo me enfureció más—. ¡Perdimos tiempo por nada, ahora entraremos y no dirás nada! Necesitamos acabar con esto rápido.

— ¡No! Conozco otro lugar, n-no queda tan lejos de aquí. Por favor...

Mis ojos pasaron de los suyos a la puerta del local. Un dolor se situó en la parte trasera de mi cabeza.

Entonces sentí como tomaba la manga de mi abrigo con sus dedos, sentí mi cuerpo temblar del enojo, me arrebaté como respuesta y di unos pasos atrás de la cafetería. Esperé que me guiara a donde sea que quería ir con los brazos cruzados.

Pareció no entender a la primera lo que hice, pero pasados los segundos comenzó a caminar lejos del lugar con una cara aliviada.

No fue mucho lo que avanzamos, a unas cuantas cuadras, se hallaba su casa. Él entró seguido por mí, sin mirarme hasta que estuvimos solos dentro de aquella construcción.

Su casa era grande y polvorienta, el olor a humedad me golpeó la cara, el polvo se respiraba por donde pasara y los estornudos no pudieron faltar. Ese chico, Tweek, avanzaba como si no sintiera nada, ya acostumbrado al pésimo estado en el que vive.

— ¿Y tus padres?— pregunté.

Era imposible que ellos permitieran mantener así la casa, por mi mente cruzó la idea de que vivía solo en este pueblo, eso explicaría muchas cosas como su comportamiento y su manera extraña de ser.

—Trabajan todo el día, no te preocupes. No tienes porqué presentarte a ellos—. Él giró a verme con el ceño endurecido, tal vez aún enojado por nuestro primer encuentro—, creo que ni siquiera les hubiera importado conocerte.

Su manera tan brusca de hablarme me estaba sacando de quicio. No sé quién se cree que es y tampoco me importa, pero no toleraré nunca que se dirijan a mi como si fueran mejores que yo. Bufé mordiendo mi lengua; no necesitaba problemas con alguien tan pronto llegué aquí, mucho menos cuando mi primera calificación estaba en juego. Lo seguí hasta la cocina, intentando ignorar los polvorosos muebles que lograba ver por mi altura, algo de lo que seguramente Tweek no se había percatado por medir menos que yo.

—Siéntate— Me dijo.

El chico siguió caminando hasta su cafetera que lleno de agua y café. Después puso su atención en mí, sin moverse de donde estaba y en silencio. Supuse que yo debía hablar, por lo que me senté como me pidió y saqué de mi mochila las hojas que el maestro nos entregó.

—Hagamos esto rápido. Yo tampoco quiero estar mucho tiempo contigo.

— ¿Quién ha dicho algo así? Creo que estás malentendiendo las cosas.

No era su tono de voz o el movimiento de sus manos lo que me irritaban, era la sonrisa que me daba, suave pero burlona, creyendo que yo era el que estaba mal. Pasé mi lengua por los dientes, alejando mi mirada de sus ojos, pasando por todo su cuerpo descuidado.

En cambio él no quitaba sus ojos de los míos, pero su sonrisa desapareció dejando solo una cara seria. Sus manos no dejaron de moverse, se agarraban entre ellas, se soltaban y se acariciaban. Su pie era inquieto, levantando el talón del suelo y golpeándolo con suavidad.

—No falta mucho, lo haré yo en mi casa—. Me levanté colgando mi mochila al hombro y evitando los sonidos que producía el rubio en busca de decir algo.

—Espera, no quise molestarte.

 _Demasiado tarde. Desde la primera vez que te vi me molestaste_.

Giré mi cabeza para verlo, cuando lo hice solo lo encontré de espaldas sirviendo café en los dos vasos que sacó. Los sostuvo y caminó hacia mí.

—Toma, pruébalo. —Me dijo, dejándome sin saber que decir—, al menos toma un poco antes de tirarlo al suelo.

Eso me inquietó, la manera en la que me reclamaba algo que pensaba que había pasado y ya no tenía importancia hizo que quiera golpearlo, pero me abstuve; me detuve antes de hacerlo, solo estaba levantándolo del cuello de su camisa arrugada mientras le mostraba el puño. Un poco del café cayó al suelo y mis manos, la bebida caliente me lastimó hasta cierto punto. Y en ningún momento Tweek se cohibió o intimidó con mi presencia.

Esta era una reacción diferente a la que esperaba, mi estatura y mi voz siempre habían hecho que las personas no me molestaran, pero nada de eso parecía hacer efecto en él, eso solo despertaban dudas en mí. Sus ojos miraban directo a los míos, parecían cavar en mi interior, como si miraran todo mi pasado, eran fríos y calculadores; cargados de neutralidad. Y fue como una reacción secundaria el que lo suelte con velocidad, como soltar algo que tiene filo y te está cortando. Tweek se reincorporó y me acercó el vaso de nuevo a la cara, repitiendo ahora más lento su orden de beberlo.

Lo tomé sin decir nada, miré la bebida negra dentro de la taza, expulsando vapor. No importaba que él mismo me enfrentara, ver aquel líquido y saber que fue hecho por él, no me daban ganas de ni acercarlo a mi cara.

—Lo siento—, le dije, sin saber exactamente qué estaba pasando—. Lo siento, de verdad, perdóname.

—No te pedí que te disculpes, Craig —su voz sonaba calmada y llena de comprensión—, solo te pedí que pruebes del café, no es nada del otro mundo.

—Lo siento Tweek, no debí tirar tu café aquella vez sin probarlo antes...

Sí, me encontraba dándole vueltas al asunto en un intento de evitar beber del café, esperando que el chico rubio se rindiera y me dejara ir. Aunque ya sabía que solo bebiendo, aunque sea un poco de aquello, él me dejaría en paz, pero muy en el fondo me sentiría humillado. No podía permitirlo. Si puedo disculparme, pero no dejo que se burlen de mí de esta forma. Mi autocontrol se estaba perdiendo.

—Está bien, disculpa aceptada. Ahora sentémonos otra vez a hacer la tarea. Incluso preparé un poco de café para relajarnos.

—No, en serio puedo hacerlo solo. No es necesario.

Él se quedó viéndome, con los ojos tan abiertos. Apretó la taza entre sus manos y dio unos pasos hacia adelante.

—No quise incomodarte... —Dijo—. Solo quería platicar un poco. Tiene mucho que no hablo con nadie de la escuela.

Apreté la mandíbula. De verdad no me importaba, pero aun así me quedé quieto, no porque quisiera, simplemente mi cuerpo no respondía a mis suplicas de moverse. Incluso el hecho de parpadear era imposible en ese punto.

— ¿Por qué?

Lo dije mientras buscaba distraerlo y al mismo tiempo de intentar moverme. El rubio se relajó con esa pregunta, y vi por primera vez una sonrisa. No era solo caras serias y aterradoras, él también hacía gestos amistosos.

—Tuve problemas con los otros, ahora no hablamos. No importa realmente mientras tenga a alguien conmigo.

Tweek se acercó a mí, como si supiera que no podía huir, tomó la manga de mi suéter entre sus dedos y se dedicó a sonreírme mientras me arrastraba a su cocina de nuevo.

Me senté en la silla, con el rubio frente que tenía una sonrisa suave en su cara. Era un poco espeluznante, lo alejé por inercia y tomé las hojas del trabajo en busca de hacer algo más y distraer la atención del chico en frente de mí. A pesar de que me centré en terminar las labores lo más pronto posible, el chico en frente no separó sus ojos de mí. Cuando levanté mi mirada con cierta incomodidad, él me sonrió con la boca cerrada al tiempo que comenzaba a hablar de temas que no tenían que ver con el trabajo.

— ¿De dónde vienes?

— ¿Podrías concentrarte en esto y dejar de joder?

—Yo llegué aquí cuando tenía nueve años. Soy de Denver, no queda tan lejos, ¿Sabes?, apoyó la palma de su mano en la mandíbula —A veces desearía seguir ahí.

Miré la hoja entre mis manos y luego al rubio que no separaba su atención de lo que hacía. Suspiré, y para acabar con todo de una vez, bajé las hojas y le contesté.

—Soy de muchos lugares, recientemente de Detroit.

—Al otro lado del país, no entiendo que haces aquí en medio de la nada.

Giré los ojos.

—Ni yo. Aunque espero irme pronto.

Tweek asintió con la cabeza cuando me escuchó, una chispa se cruzó por sus ojos.

—Te entiendo. Espero irme lejos de aquí cuando llegué a la universidad—. Parpadeé sin tomarle atención a lo que decía, mi vista bajó de nuevo a la hoja entre mis manos. —Lejos de todos los chicos de la escuela.

No dije nada. A veces igual deseaba irme lejos.

—No puedo creer que no hables con nadie—. Comenté sin esperar una respuesta, más bien fue un pensamiento en voz alta que me hice a mí mismo.

Tweek hizo una pequeña mueca al escucharme, y al contrario de lo que espere, me contestó.

—Antes no era así...

Asentí.

Pero el tema murió ahí. Apenas terminé con todo me fui de ahí. No esperaba volver a tener que hablar con él, nunca más.

Si alguien me llegara a preguntar que veía en él en ese entonces, diría que simplemente era diferente, extraño; sin una manera de explicar quién es o por qué es así. Provocaba un tipo de morbo verlo solitario al fondo del salón, callado y apartado. Incluso se volvía una presa fácil de bromas y chismes.

Porque eso consiguen los que son diferentes, los que no encajan. A veces eso hacía mas daño de lo que pudieras imaginar.

Al día siguiente Clyde y Token se acercaron para verificar que seguía vivo e ileso, como una continuación a la broma de Bebe del día anterior. Resultó patético, en especial porque aquel chico era, literalmente, inofensivo.

—No fue tan malo, pensé que sería peor por todo lo que me decían— comenté.

No sé qué fue lo que hizo que todos enloquecieran respecto al rubio, pero hasta ese momento no representaba nada comparado a todo lo que una vez me fue dicho. Por lo que hablé con seguridad y restándole importancia al asunto.

Clyde quitó su sonrisa cuando escuchó que diga eso, en cambio su rostro se volvió una mueca de disgusto. Y no era el único, ese chico Token que me presentó hizo una cara similar. Me hicieron sentir mal con solo hacer gestos.

— ¿Bromeas? Apenas ayer nos dijiste que era todo un fenómeno, ¿no te hizo nada extraño, verdad?

—Si Craig, ten cuidado con él. No queremos que te haga daño.

— ¿Daño? —dije mientras soltaba una risa incrédula. — ¿Cómo Tweek me haría daño? No es como si fuera un psicópata violento por traumas.

Los dos se miraron entre sí y no dijeron nada más del tema. Lo desviaron a videojuegos y salidas fuera de la escuela, planes donde me incluyeron. Pero el hecho de que cuestionen mis acciones al acercarme a Tweek no terminaba de entenderlo, es algo normal que las personas tengas diferencias y por eso sucedan peleas, pero todos lo trataban como si no existiera o fuera un alienígena, y eso ya no era normal.

Cuando estuve en mi asiento, giré a ver a Tweek, quien dio un pequeño brinco al darse cuenta. Miró por los costados para asegurarse que nadie lo veía y finalmente me sonrió. Yo igualé la acción, a pesar de ser tan extraño el vigilar antes de actuar.

Después centré mi atención al frente, pues el profesor no se demoró en empezar las clases. Y para finalizar lo iniciado, nos volvió a reunir en los equipos anteriores para concluir con la tarea. Nuevamente giré mi silla hacia él. Durante toda la clase parecía querer decirme algo, pero en cuanto iba a hablar y miraba a su alrededor, se arrepentía. En más de una ocasión giré mi cabeza también en busca de algo que lo obligara a guardar silencio. No había nada.

— ¿Cómo estás? —dije, en realidad fue para que dejara de actuar extraño.

—Bien, lo normal...—Tweek volvió a mirar a su alrededor antes de seguir hablándome—. ¿Tienes planes saliendo de clases?

Su pregunta apenas la logré escuchar bajo el grito de Clyde, quien fue silenciado por el profesor de inmediato. Giré a verlo desde el otro lado del salón, al parecer su plática con Nichole se puso interesante,

— ¿Qué decías?

Tweek tenía la cabeza baja, cuando le hablé, solo me miró sin moverse mientras sus labios de volvían una mueca de intranquilidad. Entonces negó con la cabeza, quitando su mirada de mí. Sus manos empezaron a moverse como costumbre, después de observarlo ayer, me di cuenta que lo hacía cuando se sentía incómodo.

Solamente negó con la cabeza, y después de eso no intentó iniciar otra conversación conmigo.

\--

Sí, estuve inactiva por un tiempo, no solo en esta historia, en todas. Al fin hoy es técnicamente el primer día de vacaciones y me esforzaré por actualizar todas mis historias. Gracias por toda su paciencia a todos uwú


	4. El silencio te puede lastimar

**Uff, llevaban pidiéndome parte nueva desde el abril, tardé demasiado pero es mejor tarde que nunca (? Espero que me perdonen y gracias por volver a mi historia, intenté hacer un poco más largo el capítulo para compensar mi ausencia**

 **Advertencia: Esta historia es irreal y grosera, los personajes son pobres imitaciones y debido a su contenido nadie la debe ver.**

 **-Suena intro-**

\--

Pasar los días junto a personas consideradas amigos es genial. Estar en un grupo donde eres aceptado te puede hacer sentir en un lugar, completamente bien contigo mismo.

Las salidas que Clyde planeaba junto a Token, y veces con Stan me distraían la mayor parte del tiempo. De una buena manera, a veces olvidaba que el pueblo era una mierda sin distracciones, pues los chicos de aquí buscaban una manera de mantener sus mentes ocupadas. A veces salidas al lago, unas partidas de videojuegos en diferentes casas, incluso mantenerse en los salones después de clases estaba bien. Muy al contrario de lo que esperaba encontrarme aquí, habían personas interesantes, con gustos similares a los míos e ideas congruentes con las propias.

Aunque estar con ellos no podía ser todo el tiempo, era genial lo que duraba.

Habían momentos que no los encontraba, solo desaparecían. En ese tiempo me la pasaba en mi casa. La mayor parte del tiempo este lugar es solitario. Mi madre nunca estaba por el trabajo y Tricia andaba junto a sus amigas, distrayéndose de la soledad de estas paredes, justo como desearía hacer también.

Cuando no tenía nada que hacer, solo me echaba a ver hacia el techo de mi habitación.

Lo cual era abrumadoramente aburrido.

Había momentos en los que no me invitaban a ningún lado, o no me llamaban en la escuela para estar junto a ellos.

Era extraño, siempre preferían que me quede platicando con Jimmy o con Wendy cuando eso pasaba. Ellos solo desaparecían, a veces por horas, y cuando volvían entonces se quedaban a mi lado.

La curiosidad siempre es un factor presente en todas las personas, por supuesto que me he preguntado en dónde estaban o por qué no me incluían, pero como siempre he pensado, no son cosas que el chico nuevo deba saber por defecto.

Mi atención volvió a ser robada por el sonido de mi celular. Sin levantarme de la cama, estiré mi brazo para tomarlo y mirar el teléfono. Sentí un pesar cuando el nombre de mi padre estaba en la pantalla. Acepté la llamada sin tener otra opción, él siempre me llama para hablar temas que en verdad eran importantes, como el día en que depositaría el dinero para la familia o para preguntarnos si necesitábamos algo.

—Hola papá —Dije.

—Hijo, ¿cómo está todo ahí en Denver? —su tono era tranquilo, supuse que estaba en su hora de descanso.

—Lo normal. Ser el nuevo en la escuela es molesto.

Una risa sonó del otro lado de la línea.

— ¿Cómo están tu hermana y tu madre?

—Mmh, supongo que están bien. No he oído que se quejen, y tú sabes, mamá se queja con frecuencia.

— ¿Lo hace? No me digas Craig.

Esta vez yo me reí, si yo fuera mi papá también me hubiera separado de mamá. Aunque esa fue una conclusión a la que yo solo llegué y que jamás le diría a nadie.

—Como sea, ¿solo a eso llamabas?

—Sí, el dinero lo deposito este viernes, apenas me paguen mi sueldo. Mándale un saludo a tu hermana, dile que papá le manda un beso.

¿Hermana? ¿Esa cosa que eclipsó aún más la familia? Claro.

Rodé los ojos.

—Ajá, adiós —Colgué.

Me vino un dolor de cabeza después de eso. La vida familiar se complica cuando llega un bebé a acatar toda la atención, pero nuestro caso fue diferente, nosotros no éramos una familia cuando sucedió. Nosotros nunca hemos sido una familia, ni ahora ni nunca.

Salí de mi cama y bajé las escaleras hasta la cocina para buscar alguna aspirina. Justo cuando estiraba mi brazo hasta la caja, Tricia entró a la casa, sonriente, aún sin verme. Pareciera que andaba soñando todavía, pero apenas volvió en sí y giró hacia mí, su sonrisa disminuyo un poco, sin embargo la mantuvo.

Ella agitó la mano suavemente como saludo, llevando su vista hacia el suelo.

—Hola Craig, —siguió con la mirada fija al suelo— no sabía que estabas en casa.

—Yo tampoco lo sabía.

Ella asintió y se dirigió hasta la sala, ahora sin conservar su falsa sonrisa. A pesar de la tensión acostumbrada, seguí haciendo lo que hacía. Me tragué la pastilla y bebí de un vaso con agua, sintiendo como un poco resbalaba por mi barbilla. Ella se sentó en una silla, comenzando a jugar con su celular para entretenerse. Y yo, sin nada más que hacer, me senté frente a ella.

Miré hacia la ventana abrumado por la falta de actividad que había en el pueblo abandonado. Salir al centro o al lago podría ocupar mi mente, aunque en el fondo supiera que ir solo no mejoraría las cosas. El aburrimiento estaba bloqueando cualquier toque creativo que tuviera.

Así que, para salir de él observé a la niña en frente de mí esperando que me hiciera caso y dejara de hacer lo que fuera que hiciera. Eso no tomó ni cinco minutos, pues ella separó su mirada de la pantalla hacia mí, dejando ver una pizca de temor en sus ojos por el silencio que mantenía.

—¿Qué haces cuándo no tienes nada que hacer? —Pregunté.

Ella dejó el celular en la mesa después de oírme hablar, y llevó una mano a su cabello para rascarse.

—No lo sé, ¿esto? Normalmente nunca me quedo sin que hacer.

Asentí, insatisfecho.

Y Tricia pareció darse cuenta, porque no volvió a lo que hacía antes de hablarle, solo miró en silencio toda la cocina mientras columpiaba sus piernas colgantes desde la silla.

—¿Y a donde sales cuando no haces esto? —Señalé su celular.

Ella suspiró con delicadeza para volver a agarrarlo y lo guardó en uno de sus bolsillos del pantalón.

—No creo que quieras ir a donde voy —dijo.

Me levanté de la silla para ir a buscar mi abrigo, dispuesto a salir de la casa. Cualquier cosa estaba bien mientras no me quedara aquí por más tiempo. Y ella solo me miró caminar hacia la puerta sin siquiera levantarse de donde estaba, bufé fastidiado.

—¿Qué esperas? Levántate y vámonos.

—En serio Craig, no _quieres_ ir a donde voy con mis amigos.

—Aunque sea una casita de muñecas, lo prefiero antes que estar aquí.

Entonces se levantó de su asiento, buscando las palabras correctas para seguir hablando conmigo.

—¿Recuerdas la cafetería donde fuimos y tiraste tu café al suelo?

—Ah... Tienes razón, ya no quiero ir.

Sentí que arrojó una barra de cemento a mi espalda, sacando el aire de mis pulmones junto con el poco buen ánimo que aún me mantenía despierto. De pronto recordé ese par de ojos inquietos y sus manos temblorosas y magulladas, el dolor en mi cabeza comenzó a palpitar con más fuerza, llevé la mano hacia mi sien para masajear.

—Es un buen lugar porque el chico que atiende es amigable, pero...

—No me digas que has hablado con él —Ella me miró sorprendida ante mi arrebato, y su silencio fue su respuesta a mi pregunta— ¡¿En serio?! ¡Ese tipo no es amigable, no es confiable y tampoco es seguro que hables con él! Ese tipo no tiene ni un solo amigo en el mundo, y se debe a algo ¡así que no vuelvas ahí!

—Solo voy a veces con unas amigas y...

—¡Te dije que no vuelvas ahí! ¡No intentes excusarte!

—¡Por Dios, Craig, ¿te estás escuchando?! ¡Él no es un especie de monstruo!

De pronto sentí un nudo en la garganta. Era doloroso, como si quisiera gritar hasta quedarme sin voz, a punto de estallar. Pero me contuve, tomé aire en busca de controlarme, porque Tricia ya comenzaba a fruncir el ceño con solo verme. Ella no sabía controlar la situación cuando me ponía así, su voz se entrecortaba hasta desvanecerse, y yo sabía que lo hacía porque no le gustaba discutir conmigo, que no quería discutir con nadie más después de que nuestros padres se separaron de nueva cuenta por su causa. Por eso decidí no gritar más, retrocedí sobre mis pasos y me dirigí a mi habitación en busca de distraer mi mente sin tener que molestar a Tricia.

Pasé a su lado, arrojando las llaves al suelo y la puerta de mi habitación se cerró con un golpe seco. Así la dejé sola en la cocina.

Y estuvo bien por unos minutos, saqué unas viejas historietas de las cajas de equipaje que aún no terminaba de acomodar, y comencé a leerlas. Pero después no pude concentrarme cuando los sollozos de mi hermana se escucharon a través de la pared del baño.

Terminé saliendo de la casa solo para caminar sin rumbo por las calles vacías. El truco estaba en no pensar por tanto tiempo, y las cosas terminaban por dejar de importar.

\--

Era viernes, el fin de semana ya estaba al borde, y eso significaba un viaje a Denver con mi madre y Tricia para conocerlo. Me estaba impacientando, normalmente salíamos de paseo en el nuevo estado en que estábamos, la verdadera razón era que mi madre quería contentarnos después de arrastrarnos a un pueblo de mierda, llevándonos a gastar dinero en comida y ropa hasta saciarnos.

Y ese pensamiento mantuvo ocupada mi mente en todo el día, tanto que no me fijé que nuevamente Clyde y Token salían sin avisarme o invitarme a donde iban. Nuevamente me quedé con Jimmy para platicar, era un chico sonriente, con los ojos desviados ligeramente, le tomaba su tiempo hablar, pero cuando lo hacía no parecía callarse nunca, y a veces debía prestar suma atención para no perderme de lo que me decía. Era entretenido hablar con él, debo admitir. Pero ese día no estaba en mis cinco sentidos, solo exhalaba esperando que el tiempo brinque de las diez de la mañana a las once de la noche en cinco minutos. Y que se pusiera a hablar de que tan buenas estaban las chicas en una escala, mantenía mis ojos al borde de la esclerótica deseando girar hasta desaparecer, por lo que desvié el tema.

—Clyde siempre está tan ocupado —solté lo primero que encontré en mi repertorio de conversaciones.

Jimmy me dio una sonrisa de boca cerrada, llevando ambos ojos al suelo, de pronto parecía dudar en hablar.

—Él siempre sale a platicar con gente de otras clases —tartamudeó, ahora mirándome con una sonrisa dentada.

Coloqué mi mano en la barbilla. Él siempre me dice que debo conocer más gente y hacer nuevos amigos, pero por alguna razón cuando salía con otras clases no me invitaba. Mi estómago se contrajo, los pensamientos comenzaron a invadir mi cabeza como espuma subiendo entre el agua. Quizá yo no terminaba de agradarle.

He escuchado como entre su grupo de amigos se ríen de las personas y luego van con ellos para reírse de otras. Si pensaba con detenimiento en eso, las únicas personas de las que no se burló de esa forma fue de Token, Jimmy y Bebe. Yo no formaba parte de esa lista, ni siquiera sabía si le agradaba en sí o solo me hablaba porque tenía que hacerlo, tal y como pasaba con Wendy y Butters.

Con ese nuevo pensamiento en la cabeza, las palabras de Jimmy desaparecieron dejándome solo en un baldío rincón de mi mente donde yo mismo me apuñalaba con frases despectivas.

Tal vez no era divertido, ni sobresaliente. Yo no era encantador o agradable, no era apuesto, inteligente o interesante. Que me hablaran no significaba que les agradara, podían hacerlo sin tener que ser considerado un amigo, tal vez por eso mantenían secretos de mí, me sacaban de planes o dejaban de reírse cuando me acercaba. Por eso el ambiente caía con mi presencia, no confiaban para hablarme de las cosas que los mantenía animados o decaídos. ¿Y si solo era un intruso en su círculo social? No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo las cosas se mantendrían igual.

Intentaba pensar en que me equivocaba y que nada era real. Que mi mente me estaba jugando una mala broma.

Pero esa era la realidad.

No era apuesto, ni inteligente, amigable o talentoso. No era bueno en nada, no sobresalía en nada, no sabía hacer nada. Solo era yo, una persona inútil que no tenía idea de qué camino tomar en la vida. Indispuesto a continuar por los pasos que me señalaron, solamente esperando una ubicación que nunca llegará.

De pronto no sabía qué estaba haciendo, solo tenía ganas de correr de ahí e ignorar al resto del mundo por el resto de los tiempos.

Entonces sentí que me agitaban del hombro, fruncí el ceño claramente enojado chocando con la atención de Jimmy que me miraba confundido.

—De la nada te fuiste a tu mundo, ¿estás bien?

Después de escucharlo me percaté que llevaba todo el rato apretando la mandíbula y tensando los hombros, por lo que relajé mi cuerpo y asentí a su pregunta.

—Solo fue un viaje desagradable por mi cabeza.

—Ah, qué bueno que te saqué de ahí, soldado.

Le sonreí, aun sintiendo esa opresión en mi pecho que me indicaba que las cosas no mejorarían si no dejaba de auto sabotearme. Decidí ignorarme a mí mismo y continúe hablando con Jimmy de temas sin sentido hasta que apareció Clyde junto con Token, ambos claramente enojados. Fruncí el ceño cuando se sentaron alrededor de mí con los ceños fruncidos sin decir nada, con verlos se me iban las ganas de preguntar qué les sucedía. Si se pelearon con alguna persona de otra clase, con un maestro o entre ellos no era razón para ignorar mi presencia cuando me siento al lado de ellos, ¿o sí?

Dejé que los minutos pasaran, centrando mi atención al celular en mis manos, bajando entre publicaciones de amigos o páginas que seguía. El timbre fue el único que hizo que separara mis ojos de la pantalla, ahora miraba frente a la pizarra donde el profesor estaba andando. Con solo ver su rostro apático hizo que el mío se tornara igual.

Parecía que sería tranquilo por el resto de la clase, hasta que la puerta al lado del escritorio del profesor se abrió de un empujón, sonando contra el concreto de la pared y provocando un ruidoso choque que hizo brincar a más de uno.

Mi cara debió igual a la de muchos cuando vieron a qué se debía el escándalo, el profesor giró su cuerpo hacia él luciendo preocupado. Yo le miré como el resto del salón, asustado.

Tweek mantenía los brazos sin fuerza por los costados, dejando ver sus mangas manchadas de sangre, algunas gotas cayendo al suelo. Su rostro enojado tenía un ojo morado y el labio partido, despeinado y con la camisa mal puesta. No intentaba ocultar su mal estado, los susurros comenzaron a escucharse alrededor de mi silla, todos comiéndolo con miradas disgustadas.

Escuché a Clyde maldecir al lado de mí, giré a verlo y él me miró a mí. Acercándose y hablándome al fin.

—Lo que te decía, se habrá cortado en los baños.

—¿Y los golpes que tiene?

Clyde levantó una ceja sorprendido por mi pregunta.

—Es Tweek, no es de sorprender que busque peleas con otras clases, ya sean mayores o menores que él.

Entonces Token jaló del hombro al castaño y de lo que comenzaron a hablar no pude escucharlo. El revoltijo en mi pecho se hizo presente una vez más.

Tweek sin importarle lo que sucedía alrededor, caminó hasta sentarse en su asiento hasta el fondo con el profesor siguiéndole por detrás mientras le pedía que se vaya a la enfermería. El rubio entre más avanzaba el tiempo, más enojado se ponía, escuchar al maestro hablar sin sentido a su lado y los susurros por todos los rincones del salón hicieron que se levanté y golpee su mesa, con eso la sangre cayó para manchar donde sus manos se apoyaban.

—¡Deja de joderme, maldita sea! ¡Solo déjame solo!

Todos se quedaron en silencio, expectantes de lo que sucedería después. El hombre que intentaba sacarlo del salón pasó a enojarse con él.

—¡Tweek Tweak, no permitiré que entres para alarmar a todos tus compañeros! ¿Cuándo dejarás de victimizarte trayendo tus problemas personales a la escuela?

—¡Váyase a la mierda! ¡Todos ustedes pueden irse a la mierda! —Tweek nos señaló a todos con los ojos bien abiertos y el cuello tensado.

Entonces se separó de su silla, la pateó arrojándola contra la pared de atrás y se giró hacia el maestro antes de salir del salón.

—¡Muérase, pedazo de imbécil! —Y se fue.

El profesor salió detrás de él, pidiéndole... No, gritándole que lo espere, pero pareció que no tuvo suerte porque su voz terminó desapareciendo del salón, dejándonos solos después de aquel suceso.

Algunas personas se rieron de todo lo que pasó, el resto del salón le restó importancia y continuaron con sus pláticas que tenían antes que entrara el maestro en primer lugar. Nuevamente volvía ese extraño escenario donde parecía que Tweek no existía y que todo lo que sucedió solo era un producto de mi imaginación bizarra.

Clyde dijo que se cortó en los baños otra vez, pero que tuvo una pelea antes de hacerlo con personas de otras clases. Entonces regresó al salón victimizando las heridas que se hizo, fuera de sí, gritando y pateando cosas, maldiciendo al profesor y a todos en general. Ahora si encajaba con la descripción que en un inicio me dieron de él.

Si era ese chico extraño que percibí desde el primer momento que lo vi. Me sentí bien conmigo mismo al recordar que le prohibí a Tricia volver a acercarse a ese fenómeno.

Todo estaba bien, estoy haciendo lo correcto. El truco estaba en no pensar por tanto tiempo, y las cosas terminaban por dejar de importar.

Pero sus ojos no dejaron de seguirme por el resto del día o la noche, ni en mis sueños o en el viaje a Denver que tuve el fin de semana con mi madre y Tricia.

Más de una vez me pregunté si sus brazos estaban bien, como estaba su ojo inflamado o si sus padres fueron a la escuela a hablar por la situación de su hijo. Intenté con todas mis fuerzas ignorarlo y dejar de pensar en eso, pero terminaba volviendo a esas preguntas.

Odiaba con toda mi alma pensar en su situación, y hubiese preferido tirarme de un edificio a seguir pensando en aquello, pero debía admitir que me estaba preocupando por ese chico consternado. Y me odiaba por hacerlo.

Preferiría mantenerme alejado de los conflictos, Tweek era uno y mis pensamientos eran otro. Así que mordí de mi hamburguesa y cambié el canal de la televisión en busca de alguna película que me distrajera por el resto de la noche. Y así mi fin de semana llegó a su fin, relajándome lo suficiente para volver al jodido pueblo, pero sin apagar mi curiosidad por el estado del rubio lastimado.

Pero el lunes al llegar a la escuela, Tweek no estaba, y no estuvo en todo el día. Las preguntas que hubiese deseado responder hoy me agotaron la calma. Desee encontrarlo solo para ver si estaba bien, pero si les decía algo así a mis amigos ellos me mirarían nuevamente con esas muecas que me cohibían. Por lo que a la salida, me fui en la dirección contraria a mi casa sin decirle a nadie. Recuerdo que tengo ido a su casa una vez, recordaba el camino y no perdí el tiempo hasta llegar a su puerta.

Caminé por su jardín hasta quedar en la puerta de su entrada. Ahí mi valentía vaciló unos segundos, tal vez algunos minutos. Decidí tocar la puerta y esperar a que suceda lo que Dios quiera. Mis nudillos golpearon la puerta tres veces y llevé mis manos a los bolsillos después de eso, agaché mi rostro hasta los arbustos alrededor de su casa y miré como las hormigas desfilaban por las hojas. Deseaba que nadie saliera, pasó un minuto y me rendí, dándome la vuelta sobre mis pies y comenzando a irme por donde vine.

—¿Craig? —Escuché detrás de mí. Sentí como mis vellos se levantaban del susto que su voz ronca me provocó. Giré mi cuerpo hacia él, sintiendo como mi rostro se torcía de lo molesto que era encarar al chico que siempre intentaba evitar.

Para empezar, yo fui a buscarlo por alguna razón que no terminaba de entender. Tweek cumplió su parte no acercándose a mí, el que se falló a sí mismo fui yo.

—¿Qué tal? —Solté mirando al suelo.

Tweek se acercó, con el rostro igual a como lo recordaba, con un abrigo grande cubriéndole los brazos, tenía un pantalón de pijama y pantuflas, la nariz roja de tanto frotarla, temblando levemente. Me recordó a mi primer día aquí, luciendo casi igual. La única diferencia sería que en un inicio no quería acercarme en absoluto a él y que esta vez mi curiosidad fue más fuerte que mi voluntad.

Él se detuvo frente a mí, mirándome directo a la cara sin una expresión que se pudiera describir.

—¿Te mandaron a molestarme?

Fruncí el ceño, porque no entendía a qué se refería con eso.

—No, ¿quién me mandaría a eso?

Cerró la boca y desvió la mirada.

—Nadie, no es nada.

El silencio se hizo presente, uno incómodo como el que solía haber siempre que estaba con él. Suspiré algo cansado por toda la situación, estaba profundamente arrepentido de haber ido en primer lugar, debía estar loco para presentarme frente a él después de lo ocurrido el viernes. Sin nada que decir, me dispuse a huir.

—Me voy, adiós.

Me di la vuelta y aceleré mi paso para no ser perseguido por Tweek, solo quería irme de ahí, no quería nada más que eso, pero el sostuvo mi brazo para detenerme.

—¡Espera! —Pidió, jalándome hacia él. Y cuando sentí el contacto mis manos comenzaron a temblar, perdí la fuerza como la primera vez que interactuamos— ¿Por qué viniste entonces?

—Por ninguna razón... —Mi cabeza comenzó a dolerme. Me arrebaté de su agarre— Me debo ir.

No esperé que dijera nada, esta vez corrí de ahí. No quería que vuelva a detenerme porque en serio no quería tratar con él y debía dejarlo en claro nuevamente después de haber ido a buscarlo. No deseaba dar malas interpretaciones para que creyera que puede acercarse a mí como si nada, solo esperaba que Tweek olvidara lo que pasó hoy y las cosas continuaran como estaban. Porque a pesar de que odie mi condición, era mucho mejor que cambiar a algo que posiblemente no me convendría en nada.

Pero una vez que estuve lejos de él, nuevamente comencé a preocuparme. ¿Estuvo bien lo que hice? No le pregunté cómo estaba o por qué no fue a la escuela. Me dieron ganas de golpearme a mí mismo al darme cuenta que estaba pensando una vez más en él.

El silencio que me rodeaba con tantas dudas en mí, comenzó a sofocarme la garganta, como si el aire se hubiera sustituido por llamas humeantes que entraban a mi cuerpo y quemaran todo a su paso. Me sentí mareado y con dificultad logré llegar a mi casa consciente. No podía solamente silenciar mis pensamientos, porque sentí que si lo hacía, terminaría igual de enfermo que Tweek. El truco estaba en no pensar por tanto tiempo, lo sabía y eso me había ayudado en múltiples ocasiones del pasado, pero mi propio consejo estaba fallándome en ese momento, no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Desde ese día, odié profundamente a Craig Tucker por ser un imbécil.


	5. Los secretos te pueden lastimar

**Advertencia: Esta historia es irreal y grosera, los personajes son pobres imitaciones, y debido a su contenido nadie la debe ver.** **-Suena intro-**

\--

Había pasado una semana desde la última vez que vi a Tweek, no tenía idea de donde podría estar o por qué no había vuelto a la escuela, el resto de los estudiantes no parecían estar interesados en ello, por lo que me hallaba, nuevamente, solo con esas incógnitas deambulando por mi cabeza sin parar.

No podía creer que estuve preocupado por él por toda una semana, pero su estado me recordaba un poco a mi familia del pasado. Era débil e imperceptible esa similitud, debiéndose solamente en que no conocía en absoluto al rubio demacrado. Si lo llegaba a conocer, temía toparme con cosas que jamás hubiera deseado ver.

Pero todas mis preocupaciones pasaron a segundo plano cuando me llamaron desde la escuela por mi celular. Aunque marcaba ser el número de mi madre, quien me contestó se presentó como el doctor Kels, revelándome que ella fue internada ahí después de caer de un segundo piso en medio de su jornada laboral.

Salí lo más pronto que pude de la escuela con la excusa perfecta de ir a ver a mi madre al hospital, pero me tomé mi tiempo de caminar por las calles, aprovechando de una efímera tranquilidad antes de recibir el duro recordatorio del delicado estado de mi madre. Lo peor que pude esperar fue verla consciente, con esa mirada de asombro que pone cuando ve a alguien llegar seguido por su sonrisa maternal, el doctor estaba detrás de mí, asistiendo a mi visita para aprovechar hablar de su estado.

—No hubo daños mayores que pongan en riesgo tu estilo de vida, Laura —soltó el doctor a mi lado— Tuviste algunas contusiones en las piernas, el golpe fracturó dos de tus costillas esternales y presentas quemaduras en los brazos. Con descanso intensivo te repondrás.

Ella me miró dudosa después de la explicación, giró nuevamente hacia el doctor con los labios temblorosos.

—Pero no puedo quedarme a descansar, debo volver al trabajo, mi jornada no...

—Mamá —interrumpí— me llamaron de tu trabajo, te dieron un descanso de mes y medio en lo que te repones.

Ella negó con terquedad.

—No puedo aceptar eso, no puedo perder este trabajo.

—Los dejaré solos por unos momentos, debo revisar algunas cosas —El doctor Kels se marchó, dejando en el aire una tensión de tenernos frente uno del otro sin cuidar el filtro de nuestra conversación.

—Mamá —Solté cuando estuve seguro que nadie se hallaba cerca— Algunos de tus compañeros dijeron que estabas demasiado exaltada antes del accidente. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó exactamente?

Mi respiración tembló unos instantes antes de que ella me contestara. Miré a mi madre rapándose la cabeza en el baño, ella tendida en cama con meses de embarazo, a Tricia llorando en su cuna. Parpadeé hasta aclarar mi mente.

—Yo... no recuerdo estar exaltada, solo estaba trabajando...

—¿Recuerdas qué pasó antes de caer, mamá?

Ella negó con la cabeza mirando la pared de enfrente.

—No hice nada, yo no hice nada... Juro que no hice nada malo, Craig. No puedo perder este trabajo también.

Rasqué mi nuca desviando la mirada, tenía que tranquilizarme o se saldría de control todo. Mis dedos tamborearon el metal de la silla al tiempo que agitaba mi pie rítmicamente.

—No te preocupes, aún no lo pierdes, solo tómate el mes y medio de descanso.

—No... ¡No! —Ella me miró— No puedo hacer eso, debo volver.

—Tienes tus costillas rotas.

—Ni siquiera siento dolor, puedo ir a trabajar. Necesitamos esto, el trabajo, no puedo faltar.

—Mamá, escúchame.

Ella soltó un quejido al intentar levantarse de la cama, sacó los pies de la manta y se apoyó de la mesa a su lado para impulsarse. Inmediatamente me levanté para detenerla, la tomé de sus hombros y volví a recostarla intentando no ser muy brusco.

—¡Escúchame mamá! —Ella se detuvo— debes controlarte, practica otra vez la meditación.

Asintió uniendo sus manos en su regazo, regulando su respiración agitada. Eso me permitió respirar a mí también.

Una vez que estuvo más tranquila tomó mi mano con la suya y la acarició con sus delgados dedos, por instinto la miré reuniendo las suficientes fuerzas para no apartar mi mano.

—¿Quieres que te traiga algo para comer?

—No tengo hambre, solo quiero una bebida caliente. Un café quizás...

Me levanté quitando la mano y caminé hasta la puerta. La abrí dispuesto a alejarme y ahí vi a mi hermana sentada en el suelo junto la entrada. Ella ni siquiera giró a verme, solo restregó sus manos por la cara mientras sorbía de la nariz y se levantó.

—¿Dónde vas? Deja que te acompañe.

—Entra a verla, no huyas de mamá.

Sus puños se apretaron, pero sin decir una palabra más entró, y yo me alejé de ahí hacia la enfermera más cercana.

—Disculpe, una paciente quiere café.

La enfermera volteó a verme con los labios torcidos, me miró de arriba hasta abajo y habló.

—No damos café aquí. Ve a comprar uno afuera si quieres.

—¿Qué? Pero no es para mí, es para la paciente Laura Tucker, habitación treinta y tres.

—¿No escuchaste? No damos café aquí desde el último incidente. Si quieres café sal y compra uno, alégrate que permiten meterlos aún.

La enfermera con sobrepeso y mal aliento se alejó dejándome solo en medio del pasillo con los dientes apretados. Al diablo, volvería con mi madre y le diría que no había café, que pidiera otra cosa, comencé a caminar y cuando iba a abrir la puerta, escuché a Tricia llorando dentro.

—Por favor mamá, no digas eso otra vez... —solté la manija de la puerta dejando caer mis brazos por los costados.

—Si tan solo no hubieras nacido... —Y apenas escuché la voz de mi madre comencé a temblar.

No podía con esto, nunca pude y nunca podré. Simplemente era imposible. Volví sobre mis pasos y salí del hospital por un café. Lo lamentaba, pero no sabía cómo detener esa situación.

Caminé por las calles sin rumbo, no parecía haber una sola cafetería en South Park, pero las calles comenzaron a hacerse familiares y en una esquina pude ver esa cafetería. Titubeé, pero aun así me dirigí dentro de ese infierno.

Abrí la puerta, miré alrededor, todo estaba vacío a excepción de dos chicos que hablaban en la encimera. Ambos se me hacían conocidos, incluso sentí un malestar cruzar por mi cuerpo, decidí acercarme con mi madre en mente, esto lo hacía por ella, por ninguna otra razón.

No lo hacía por Tweek, ni por las vendas asomándose por su camisa, ni por sus moretones y su mirada turbia. No lo hacía por él, en absoluto. Solo seguí caminando hacia ellos intentando enfocarme en mi propósito; un café para mamá.

Sus ojos me miraron.

Y dejé de pensar.

Cuando estuve en frente de él, la chica giró a verme con una sonrisa en su cara.

—¿Qué haces aquí Craig? —me dijo. Wendy levantó los hombros en una risa silenciosa y giró a ver a Tweek, quien miraba sus manos sin decir una sola palabra.

—Eh, hola. —Fue lo único que alcancé a decir. De pronto solo podía pensar en él y en cómo podría encontrarse, miré su cabello desarreglado, sus ojos cansados y su ropa desaliñada. No pude pensar en nada más que en el arrebato que tuvo en la escuela la semana pasada. —¿Cómo estás? Has faltado una semana a clases.

Entonces me miró con el ceño fruncido. Miró a Wendy por unos segundos antes de contestarme, como si buscara su aprobación, y ella era demasiado amable que con una sonrisa le despejó sus dudas.

—Me suspendieron —Me contestó sin siquiera mirarme, simplemente tomó un trapo y comenzó a limpiar la encimera donde estábamos.

Se mantuvo en silencio después de eso, por lo que giré hacia la chica esperando que ella dijera algo, pero esos dos con solo intercambiar miradas se ponían de acuerdo para no hablar más sobre el tema. Entonces Wendy se levantó de su silla y se despidió de nosotros.

Agitó la mano mientras se alejaba, dándole una última mirada cómplice al rubio frente a mí y se fue.

Después no supe de que podía hablar con él, una vez que cortaron mi conversación de interés sobre la razón de las faltas de Tweek no tenía nada más de lo que quisiera hablar. Pero él me observaba con insistencia, sin disimulo alguno, como si esperara que dijera algo, pero no tenía nada. Nada que quisiera compartir con el chico aislado del salón.

—Yo vine a comprar un café —dije, y Tweek me miró con los ojos iluminados, emocionado de que le hablara después de no verlo por una semana.

—Correrá a mi cuenta, espera un poco.

Se dirigió a la cafetera, preparó lo que necesitaba y antes de iniciar, volteó su cabeza para mirarme, preocupado. No entendía por qué, todo era un misterio para mí desde que llegué a este abandonado pueblo, pero a pesar de parecer aburrido, nunca me hallaba sin nada que pensar. Mi mente se dirigía a los extraños comportamientos de las personas. Podría sobrellevar si trataran a Tweek hipócritamente, eso era algo a lo que me acostumbré ver en otras ciudades, pero era la primera vez que veía un rechazo tan obvio que no sabía por dónde empezar a responder las dudas en mi cabeza.

—¿Mejoraron tus golpes? —aunque ese chico parecía pensar mucho las respuestas, siempre me escuchaba, y eso era suficiente para que decidiera permanecer ahí, alejado de mi realidad por un momento.

—Estoy mejor, no es la primera vez que me dan una golpiza, así que estoy acostumbrado. Es como si mi cuerpo sanara más rápido que antes, ¿me entiendes?

Y no, no lo entendía para nada, aun así asentí.

—Entonces te dieron una golpiza.

—Trent y Scott son unos imbéciles, todos en la escuela son unos hijos de puta. ¿No te has dado cuenta?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Todos están mintiendo.

Tweek se acercó a mí con el café listo y me lo entregó, dándome una media sonrisa sin despegar los labios.

—No estoy entendiendo nada.

—No tienes por qué entender las cosas. Mientras seas amigo de Clyde no tienes que preocuparte de nada.

Al escucharlo, las dudas explotaron en mi cabeza, todas estaban fuera de control nublando mi juicio y distorsionando mi realidad con la fantasía.

—Si ese es el problema, ¿no resultaría más fácil si te llevaras con Clyde? Ya no te molestarían.

Tweek se rio de lo que dije, cubriéndose la boca al instante y mirándome con ansiedad, sus manos comenzaron a temblar sobre su rostro. Él me miró con la mandíbula abierta, tocó mi hombro con suavidad y habló.

—Si las cosas fueran así de fáciles no estaría en esta situación. Clyde me odia.

—Entonces, creo que podría ayudarte —eso lo solté sin pensar, en seguida me cuestioné si lo que dije estaba bien, era demasiado incómodo tener a Tweek enfrente mirándome como un cachorro siendo rescatado.

Fue luego de eso que sentí como su mano descendía por lo largo de mi brazo, hasta terminar sujetando con fuerza mis dedos, dándome una mirada avergonzada con la cara enrojecida. Abrí la boca, pero las palabras no salieron. Mi cuerpo quedó paralizado después de ese choque eléctrico que ocasionó su atrevido tacto.

—Podrías ayudarme solo hablándome Craig, si tuviera a alguien a mi lado no me molestarían como lo hacen ahora.

—Le diré a Clyde lo que está pasando, él podría ayudar...

—Clyde puede irse a la mierda, no ayudaría a nadie aunque le pagaran por hacerlo, créeme. —Tweek me soltó la mano— El siguiente lunes se acaba mi suspensión, esto puede sonar apresurado pero... ¿puedo hablarte en el salón?

La forma en la que me lo dijo me hizo temblar, su tono tembloroso y su rostro cansado me recordaron a situaciones que pude evitar siendo más empático.

Fallé al intentar salvar a mi madre y a Tricia antes, pero Tweek era como otra oportunidad para corregir mis errores que el cielo me había mandado, por lo que no pude negarme, y muy al contrario de lo que esperé algún día hacer frente a él, le sonreí para demostrar mi apoyo.

Y la sonrisa que me dio después me dejó con el recuerdo de sus dientes perlados siguiéndome todo el fin de semana.

* * *

Entre más lo pensaba, menos entendía por qué en el inicio Tweek me causó rechazo. Sea por donde lo viera no tenía sentido. Tal vez dejé que las opiniones de terceros influyeran en mi decisión final, y aunque odio permitir eso, en esta ocasión no lo pude evitar. Me atormentaba el hecho de recordar su sonrisa y sus ojos enchinados en medio de piel blanquecina y pálida, porque era la primera vez que me topaba con esa faceta y no sabía si era buena señal o no.

Es como si hubiese dos partes dentro de mí que luchaban por tener el control. Una me aseguraba que todo estaría bien, mientras la otra condenaba mis actos.

Apenas era jueves, Tweek aún no se presentaba a clases y yo me quedé al lado de Clyde y Kyle en una plática aburrida antes de que el maestro entrara. Mi falta de interés respecto a lo que hablaban se vio interrumpida cuando escuché una palabra en concreto. En realidad, un nombre:

—Tweek —Escuché de Kyle, levanté mi mirada hacia él, que miraba al castaño esperando una respuesta.

Él por su parte levantó los hombros en señal de inconformidad y se acercó al pelirrojo para contestar.

—Frío, otra persona.

¿De qué estaban hablando? Si no me hubiera distraído no estaría confundido. Intenté integrarme de nuevo a la plática.

—¿Personas para qué? —Dije, Clyde giró a verme con una sonrisa.

—Cierto, aún no te hablamos de la fiesta de Halloween que hacemos todos los años en casa de Token —inició—, normalmente elegimos a dos personas para que cumplan roles. El año pasado, Cartman y Wendy fueron los elegidos.

Kyle soltó una risa.

—Fue genial, Cartman terminó llorando esa noche, amigo.

—El punto es que —Clyde me tomó del hombro— la broma consiste en jugarle una broma a una persona. Eric estaba enamorado de Wendy, entonces nos divertimos un poco con él, ¿entiendes?

—Sí, eso creo —me rasqué la nuca— ¿Y ahora qué buscan?

—A quien jugarle la broma. Primero debemos elegir a quien molestar, pero Cartman, Kevin y Bebe no pueden serlo otra vez.

Asentí procesando lo que decían, comprendiendo que Tweek fue rechazado para ser molestado. Creo que eso es bueno.

—¿Qué tal Heidi? Me enteré que está enamorada de Cartman. —Dijo con una sonrisa Kyle.

El castaño bufó antes de reírse de lo que escuchaba, golpeando la espalda del contrario en medio de su diversión.

—Qué asco, me gusta. Eric aceptará la propuesta sin dudarlo.

No podía hacer nada más que sonreír ante todo lo que decían, luego el maestro entró al salón, y todos guardamos silencio mientras escuchábamos la clase. Como era de esperarse nadie le prestaba atención al maestro, sino que andaban más pendientes del chat en el celular, a veces lo miraba con disimulo, leyendo todas esas falsas platicas que mantenían como si de un salón unido se tratara. Aunque no era así. En total estaba agregado a cuatro grupos, y no sabía en cuántos no; cada uno tenía la función de excluir a personas diferentes, como a Cartman, a Wendy o Kenny, pero luego estaba ese gran grupo donde todos estaban agregados (a excepción de Tweek) y no paraban de hablar sobre la fiesta que se aproximaba. Tanta conmoción me estaba emocionando, así que salí de clases con una sonrisa.

Solo para que al llegar a casa, todo mi estado de ánimo se fuera a la mierda, porque al entrar, en la sala me esperaba Tricia angustiada por lo que me diría en seguida.

—Debemos dividirnos el tiempo para cuidar de mamá.

Mi mueca salió sin permiso.

—Creo que ya es lo suficientemente mayor para ver por sí misma.

—Sabes de lo que hablo Craig. Además, tiene rota dos costillas.

Ella llevó sus manos a la cintura para dejar en claro que no aceptaría mi negativa como respuesta, pero no podía evitarlo, la última vez que me quedé solo cuidando a mamá me dieron ganar de matarme. Era increíblemente insoportable cuando ella no tenía nada que hacer.

—No puedo creer que pase esto después de tanto tiempo.

La niña exhaló cruzada de brazos ahora. Bajó la cabeza para no enfrentar mi mirada disgustada, y vi como sus ojos enrojecían por el peso de la situación. Apostaba que ella tampoco quería cuidarla.

—Está agotada. Lo menos que podemos hacer es dejarle las cosas más fáciles, así que debemos organizar nuestros horarios.

—Bien. Los sábados me tocan, te quedas con los domingos.

—¡Oye! —Se quejó— Yo quiero los domingos libres, ¿por qué no te los quedas tú?

Giré los ojos, me senté en uno de los sofás y le mostré los dientes.

—Porque los domingos salgo con Clyde y Token, los sábados son realmente aburridos ya que ellos tienen otros pendientes.

Ella me miró incrédula, bufando por mi respuesta, pero terminó aceptando de mala gana seguido de una llamada a sus amigas para avisarles del cambio. Mientras me quedé en el celular, viendo los mensajes subir y entre ellos, viendo nuevamente el nombre de Tweek. Solo que esta vez no estaban negando su existencia, la plática era para burlarse de él por su arrebato. Aunque los días pasaron, entre más cerca se hallaba su regreso a clases, las críticas se intensificaban. Siendo honesto, ya no pude participar en ello, pues solo pensaba en esa sonrisa que tuvo cuando le dije que podía hablarme.

Y esa situación me llevó a darme cuenta de varias cosas. Cómo podía sentirse Tweek con todo esto, lo solitario que debe estar; me llevó a pensar en cómo terminaron así las cosas, y volvieron a mí las palabras que me dio cuando lo vi la última vez.

«Todos en la escuela son unos hijos de puta, todos están mintiendo. Mientras seas amigo de Clyde no tienes que preocuparte de nada.»

Te equivocabas en algo, Tweek.

A pesar de ser amigo de Clyde, yo no podía evitar preocuparme por ti y tus secretos.

\--

 **Siento que a partir de aquí está iniciando en verdad esta historia x-x Espero no haber tardado tanto como para que tengan que leer todo de nuevo jajaja Gracias por sus lecturas 3**


	6. Actuar te puede lastimar

**Advertencia: Esta historia es irreal y grosera, los personajes son pobres imitaciones, y debido a su contenido nadie la debe ver.**

 **-Suena intro-**

En el momento en que sonó mi despertador, supe que sería un día agotador. Primero pasé por saludar a mi madre, que después de ser dada de alta en el hospital, se concentró en prepararnos el desayuno todos los días. Sí, ella antes lo hacía pero no todo el tiempo, en realidad eran pocas las veces que pasaba porque su nuevo trabajo absorbía su tiempo.

Al llegar a la cocina, pude sentir algo extraño, pero apenas me vio mi madre, sonrió como si nada hubiese pasado.

—Hijo, buenos días.

—... Buenos días. —Siendo honesto, aún no terminaba acostumbrándome a esto.

Ella sin quitar su sonrisa volvió su atención nuevamente al sartén. Decidí sentarme al lado de Tricia que se mantenía concentrada en su teléfono.

La niña apenas giró su rostro para observarme, no hizo ninguna expresión en el proceso, entonces la miré también. No parecía querer hablar y la entendía, su relación de ella y mamá es complicada.

—¿Qué?

Tricia devolvió su atención al celular.

—Nada. Buenos días.

—... Buenos días.

Le resté importancia, imité la acción de la niña al sacar el celular y comencé a leer todos los mensajes de grupos. Solo me bastó abrir los primeros y quise faltar a clases. Al fin era lunes, al fin Tweek volvía a la escuela, todos comentaban acerca de eso sin escrúpulos ni medidas, mientras que yo no sabía cómo sentirme al respecto.

—¿Estás bien? —escuché de la pelirroja en un susurro.

Frunciendo el ceño la miré y contesté de la misma manera.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Solo es tu cara al ver tu celular, de pronto quedaste rojo y tu cara se arrugó. Si sigues haciendo eso las arrugas serán eternas.

Ahí estaba de nuevo su perspicacia, siempre terminaba dándose cuenta de los gestos de los demás. Siendo honesto, era muy buena como consejera, normalmente escucho como aconseja a sus amigas por el teléfono, pero no estaba de humor para que use sus habilidades conmigo.

—Eres una metiche —y le apreté la nariz.

Ella apenas se quejó dándome un golpe en la mano, cruzando sus brazos en espera de que hable. Era un poco desesperante, a pesar de que nunca quiero hablarle, se sobre esfuerza para platicar conmigo, lo hace con tanta paciencia y desesperación al mismo tiempo, como si buscara mantener unida una familia despedaza.

Solo exhalé sin apartar la mirada. Le hablaré.

—Tengo un compañero de clases... —inicié, Tricia asintió ante mis palabras— que desde que entré, nadie le habla. Y hace unas semanas él fue suspendido de la escuela, después me lo encontré mientras andaba en las calles y... le dije que podía hablarme.

Mi relato llegó a su fin. Tricia se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos solo mirándome. En forma de susurro, respondió:

—¿Y?

¡¿Y?! ¡Y que estoy quedando loco! Nadie la habla. ¡Nadie! Siempre termina siendo ignorado y cuando le hable también me ignorarán. Entonces terminaré solo la preparatoria exactamente igual que él. No puedes decirme solamente "¿Y?".

—Olvídalo, eres una tonta. —Me resté en contestar, aunque ella haya intentado seguir hablando conmigo solo la ignoré.

El día apenas había comenzado y ya estaba agotado. Cuando Laura giró y nos dio el deayuno que preparó, comí lo más pronto que pude para marcharme de ahí.

Las cosas no mejoraron cuando llegué al salón. Algunas personas ya estaban allá, aunque miré una por una, ninguna era Tweek, por lo que más tranquilo me fui a sentar. Clyde y Jimmy me saludaron apenas me vieron, ambos se comportaban como un día cualquiera, quedarme platicando con ellos fue lo suficientemente entretenido para olvidarme de mis preocupaciones por ese momento. Eso fue hasta que llegó Tweek.

En seguida el ambiente cambió, como si la temperatura del lugar cayera en picada, las pláticas cesaron y nuevamente esa aura juzgadora me comenzó a asfixiar. Por su lado, Tweek apenas reaccionó con un tic en sus hombros, el sentarse en su silla pareciera que lo hizo sentir más relajado.

Pero solo era eso, sus hombros bajaron ante los ojos que lo miraban, pero su aspecto seguía luciendo demacrado. El tono pálido de su piel y las manchas moradas que aún no se borraban de sus ojos era un recordatorio de su ataque con otros alumnos. Además, las vendas se asomaban debajo de su abrigo, estaban mal sujetadas y se podía ver que andaban holgadas, si se incluía el movimiento de sus piernas nerviosas la situación no parecía mejorar pronto.

No sé de donde saqué las fuerzas para levantarme de mi lugar y caminar hacia él. No sé cómo pude soportar el peso del ambiente cuando me vieron acercarme a su lugar.

No sé qué sintió Tweek al verme con sus ojos completamente abiertos, dejando a la vista una pequeña parte vulnerable que escondía con fiereza. Cuando me percaté, ya estaba sentado frente a él, no giré hacia ninguna dirección sintiéndome incapaz de soportar la tensión que sentía en el cuello. ¿Esto era ser Tweek? ¿Él tenía que sobrellevar esto todos los días?

Se sentía como un ahogamiento, no acostumbraba que las personas se me quedaran viendo por tanto tiempo, y los murmullos invadían mis oídos como sonidos inteligibles

—N-no tienes... porqué hacerlo, en realidad —me dijo Tweek en un susurro, desviando la mirada al suelo.

Por primera vez sentí la presión que sometía a Tweek a mantener la cabeza baja. El cómo pudo soportarlo todo este tiempo me pareció un misterio, pero era terrible, algo que no deseaba para él.

En ese momento sentí que lo que hice estuvo correcto, que al fin estaba dejando de cometer errores. Si nadie más quería ayudarlo a salir de esa situación, entonces yo lo haría, yo podía hacerlo.

Pensaba que todo se resumía porque nunca trataron con él, o porque solo habían visto hasta el momento esa faceta violenta suya. Quise ayudarlo.

—Te dije que podíamos hablar, ¿me estás rechazando, Tweek?

Su reacción me hizo ladear la cabeza; negó con fuerza al tiempo que elevaba tímidamente sus pupilas a las mías, levantó los hombros cuando sintió que el ambiente se tornaba más pesado. Para ser honesto, también lo sentí, me dieron ganas de levantarme y huir de ahí, pero...

—Jamás rechazaría esto. Gracias...

Sus palabras, por alguna razón lograron silenciar mis pensamientos tormentosos. Los misterios que envolvían la mirada azul de Tweek me absorbieron por unos segundos antes de reaccionar. No supe que contestar a eso, pero saber que no era el único que estaba siendo observado hacía menos pesado el aire que me rodeaba.

—No me agradezcas, podemos hablar, te lo dije.

Esta sensación... de pronto me puse introvertido, tal vez sea por lo que dije, demasiado vergonzoso para mi gusto.

Fue hasta que escuché la voz de Clyde nombrándome lo que me hizo atreverme a voltear hacia los demás. No me llamó pero escuché mi nombre, estaba junto a Jimmy mirando hacia abajo mientras le susurraba algo al oído. He de admitir que su semblante se veía preocupado, como si temiera por lo que estaba haciendo, pero lejos de molestarme me hizo sentir que al fin estaba saliendo de mi zona de confort.

Me sentí bien conmigo mismo, porque al fin estaba dejando de juzgarlo, me atreví a dar el paso y aunque nadie estaba de acuerdo conmigo, algo me susurraba que yo no era el que cometió un error. Yo estaba en lo correcto, ayudar a alguien siempre estará en lo correcto, aunque nadie te dé créditos por eso.

De pronto el profesor entró al salón, obligándome a irme del lado de Tweek.

—Hablamos después, ¿de acuerdo? —El rubio, después de escucharme, pude ver un brillo en sus ojos antes de asentir con suavidad con la cabeza.

Entonces, ante las miradas de mis compañeros, caminé hacia mi lugar al lado de Clyde. Cuando me senté, este me susurró:

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿Olvidaste por qué todos evitan a Tweek?

Fruncí el ceño por el tono alarmado de su voz.

—Él no es nada de lo que creen, en realidad no es una mala persona.

Clyde exhaló a mi lado, impresionado, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa por lo que dije. Cuando desvié mi mirada hacia atrás en donde se encontraba Jimmy, tenía una expresión parecida a la del castaño. Giré los ojos, ambos estaban exagerando con todo esto.

—No lo conoces Craig... —susurró Jimmy desde atrás. Quise empezar una discusión, pero no lo hice.

 _Tú tampoco_.

Ninguno de ellos lo conocía, ni siquiera yo, pero lo estaba intentando. Me estaba dando la oportunidad de decidir si lo que hacía era correcto o no, por primera vez desde que llegué, comencé a actuar a mi voluntad.

El resto de las clases se tornaron un poco incómodas sabiendo que aún me miraban algunas personas, eran pésimas para disimular el disgusto que les cause, como si les arruinara su juego favorito de hostigamiento. Pero me daba igual, acostumbro a hacerlo, molestar a los demás nunca se me ha dificultado, sea esto un don o un mal hábito.

Y cuando concluyeron las clases, pude ver a Clyde en el celular, completamente inquieto. De la nada se levantó de su lugar y corrió hacia Token.

Jimmy también se sorprendió con esa acción, y no entendía qué es lo que hacía hasta que observé como dos chicos entraban al salón. Fue ese momento que percaté como muchos se habían orillado a las paredes del salón, sabiendo qué es lo que pasaba. Pero yo no pude moverme, esos dos chicos eran altos, uno era enorme y centraron su mirada en mí por unos segundos.

—¡Craig, ven aquí! —Antes de poder reaccionar, Clyde me tomó del cuello de la camisa y me arrastró hacia la esquina junto con Token, como si me resguardaran.

Pero a Tweek nadie le ayudó, y después que me alejé de ese ambiente, los dos chicos fueron directo al rubio, con molestia clara en sus caras. Uno golpeó su mesa, haciendo que brincara.

Apenas levantó la cara para verlos en medio de temblores. Se me vinieron dos nombres a la mente en ese momento; Trent y Scott.

—Qué agallas al volver, imbécil —citó el pelirrojo, tomándole de los brazos con fuerza para sacarlo de su lugar.

Tweek se quejó, sus brazos estaban lastimados, intentó zafarse del agarre, pero apenas mostró ese impedimento, el otro chico le tomó de los cabellos y sacudió su mano de un lado a otro. Aunque el rubio intentara defenderse, nadie hacia nada...

—¡Esperen! —vociferé, Clyde giró a verme— ¿Qué creen que están haciendo? Tweek acaba de volver.

—No te muevas Craig, ellos vendrán a buscarte.

—¿De qué mierda hablas?

—Solo quédate quieto y no hables hasta que se vayan.

Ellos en cuestión de segundos se llevaron a Tweek. Cuando todos comenzaron a caminar ya seguros, fue el momento que corrí hacia la salida, librándome de los brazos de mis amigos. Esta vez Token me gritó.

—¿Dónde vas? ¿Qué crees qué estás haciendo?

Voltee a verlo, permitiéndome observar a todos mis compañeros. Incluso Wendy no se atrevía a moverse, esto ssolo me molestaba.

—Iré por Tweek —revelé.

La cara de Token se distorsionó en preocupación.

—P-por favor Craig, quédate fuera de esto —En verdad sonaba preocupado, pero después de ver a Tweek en esa situación no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados.

 _No cuando le prometí que podía hablar conmigo._

Sin más, salí del salón a buscarlo por los pasillos. No hallaba rastros de ellos, como si hubieran desaparecido, incluso habían más estudiantes caminando, aparentando que no vieron nada pasar. Pero me percaté que había un pasillo que todos estaban evitando.

Me acerqué despacio, evitando hacer ruido, por el suelo se esparcían pedazos de vendaje, algunas gotas de sangre. Estas me orillaban hacia los baños.

Con el corazón sintiéndolo latir con prisa, me deslicé hacia la pared que daba la entrada, intenté controlar mi respiración sobre las risas y el ahogamiento que lograba escuchar.

Asomé la cabeza, sintiendo el frío de las baldosas de la pared en mis manos, con los latidos golpeando mis oídos, con esa sensación de querer salir de ahí.

Y pude ver a esos dos tipos riéndose, metidos en una separación de los excusados, agachados. Miré también las piernas de Tweek patear desesperadas el suelo y su llanto apagado, entonces dejaba de escuchar el ahogamiento para escuchar sus quejas pidiendo que pararan.

—¿De qué hablas Tweekie? ¿Parar? Si nosotros no fuimos los que desafiaron primero.

—¿No te gusta este castigo? —Dijo el más grande— ¿Prefieres que vayamos por tu nuevo amigo? Podrían intercambiar lugares.

Esa fue la alarma roja que me hizo querer correr lejos. Entendí esas palabras cargadas de burla, esas miradas que me dieron Token y Clyde, el impedimento que me estuvieron dando. Todo cobraba sentido.

Ese amigo era yo.

No pude hacer nada, mis pies se sintieron pesados y sentí que estaba arriesgando mi seguridad. Yo contra esos dos tipos no podría ganar, estaría cavando mi propia tumba y permitiendo que mi último año se volvería una mierda.

—¿Q-qué dicen? —dijo Tweek— Yo no tengo ningún amigo...

Los dos comenzaron a reír más fuerte.

—Cierra tu maldita boca, no te hemos dado permiso de hablar.

Y volví a escuchar el ahogamiento. Arrastré mi cabeza de nuevo lejos de la vista, ahora mis manos no dejaban de temblar.

—Veamos las heridas de tus brazos, ¿otra vez te volviste a cortar?

—¿Acaso eso te relaja? Toma, córtate.

—Córtate, córtate Tweek, ¡¿Qué mierda estás esperando?!

—¿Acaso quieres que lo hagamos por ti?

Y los dos siguieron riendo al escuchar las quejas del rubio.

Después escuché algo metálico golpear el suelo seguido de golpes secos. Me sentí impotente, los golpes no paraban y el llanto de Tweek solo aumentaba.

Fue entonces que al fin pude reaccionar, mi cuerpo se volvió a mover. Tenía la opción de ir por Tweek, pude al menos intentar parar con su sufrimiento, incluso entre los dos podríamos dar pelea, si se defendía marcaría una diferencia. Pero escapé, lo más silencioso que pude, corrí lejos de ahí.

Y me detuve a unos pasillos antes de llegar a mi salón de clases, apoyando mis manos sobre las rodillas, respirando con dificultad y sintiendo en mi pecho un nudo pesado.

Sintiéndome como un cobarde, parte de la escoria. No tengo el valor de ayudar a las personas, solo soy débil y tonto, miedoso. No era capaz de afrontar los problemas que se presentaban, solo quería huir de ahí y de todo lo que involucraba una golpiza para mí. Y lo lamentaba, sintiéndome patético.

 _Lamento dejarte solo con ese sufrimiento, Tweek._

* * *

 **Bendita cuarentena, me permites actualizar mis historias ;u; Gracias por leer**


End file.
